Turning the Tables
by cleotheo
Summary: Draco Malfoy likes to win and get his own way, but he's finally met his match in the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. When the pair get entangled in a bet, Hermione is determined to win, even if it means using Slytherin tactics and turning the tables on the cunning Head Boy. Racy, Dramione one-shot.


**A/N - This is just a little racy one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Settled on the sofa in the head dorms, the Head Girl, Hermione Granger tried to keep her focus on the book she was reading. However, she couldn't help but peer over the top of her book as the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, sauntered around the place half naked. Fresh from the shower his hair was still damp and tiny rivulets of water were running down his bare chest. Hermione tried not to watch as the water ran down his toned torso, and she certainly tried not to think about what was beneath the pair of jogging bottoms that was hanging dangerously low on his hips.

"Bloody git," she muttered to herself, refusing to give him the satisfaction of openly lusting after him.

Although even though Hermione's head remained buried in her book, Draco was aware of her eyes trailing his every move, and he couldn't help but smile smugly. Taking his time, he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and downed it in one before pouring himself a second glass.

"Do you want one?" he called over his shoulder, almost catching Hermione watching him.

"No, thank you," Hermione replied primly, her eyes once again focused on the chapter she'd been trying to read for ages.

"Can I get you anything else?" Draco asked, leaving the small kitchen area and wandering over to where Hermione was sitting on the sofa.

"No, thank you," Hermione repeated.

"Nothing at all?" he asked, leaning over the back of the sofa and whispering directly into Hermione's ear. "There's nothing you desire?"

"No," Hermione whispered, her voice thick with hidden desire as she shifted slightly in her seat.

"Are you sure?" Draco checked, the smirk evident in his voice. "You seem a bit distracted there, Granger. Maybe you have an itch I could help you scratch?"

"You really think this is going to work?" Hermione asked, tilting her head so her lips were almost brushing Draco's. "I won't give in, Malfoy."

"Neither will I," Draco retorted. "You're going to break before I do."

"Don't count on it," Hermione retorted, pulling back from Draco and abruptly getting to her feet. "You can wander around half naked all you want, but it won't work. You could even go the whole hog and walk around naked, and it won't make a difference."

"Let's see shall we?"

With a smirk, Draco removed his jogging bottoms and threw them over the sofa. Despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but check out the Slytherin, and as always she very much appreciated the sight. As gorgeous as Draco was fully clothed, Hermione thought he was even more breathtaking when he was naked. Not that she would ever tell him that as his ego was already sizeable enough without her adding to it.

"Is your answer still no?" Draco asked, well aware of what affect he was having on Hermione.

"If you want it Draco, all you have to do is say," Hermione said, dragging her eyes up from Draco's impressive body and looking him directly in the eye. "Just give in, I can tell you want to."

"You're the one who wants to give in," Draco retorted. "I can see the desire in your eyes. Admit it Granger, you want me."

"No more than you want me," Hermione shot back. "I won't be the one to give in, Draco," she purred seductively as she moved close enough to him to run her finger down his chest. "I can, and I will outlast you. I will not be the one to break first."

"You do know that given how stubborn we both are, this could go on for months," Draco warned, grabbing Hermione's wandering fingers and bringing them to his lips. "If we're not careful it could be months before we're together again."

"Then give in and admit that you can't take it any-more," Hermione urged.

For a moment, Hermione thought that Draco was going to cave and admit defeat, but then she spotted his competitiveness flare in his eyes and with a resolute shake of his head he stepped backwards.

"I will win this, Granger," he vowed.

"We'll see," Hermione retorted. "Until then, have fun dealing with your own frustrations."

Giving him a devious smirk, and making a show of checking out his naked form, Hermione picked up her book and headed to her bedroom without looking back. However, the second the door was closed behind her, she slumped against it and let out an annoyed groan. She was practically pulsing with desire, and all she wanted was to return to the common room and give in to what she knew they both wanted. However, she was every bit as stubborn as Draco, and there was no way in hell she would be the one to give in.

"Stupid bloody bet," she grouched, pushing herself away from the door and flopping onto her bed.

The frustrated state both she and Draco were in stemmed from an incident almost a fortnight ago. Hermione had been studying when Draco had tried to distract her, and she'd jokingly remarked that he was addicted to sex. He'd then retorted that he was no more addicted than she was, and when it came down to it, he could last longer without sex than she could. The argument had then descended into a full-blown battle of wills, and they'd made a bet over who could go the longest without giving in and admitting they needed sex.

Truth be told since they'd started dating towards the end of sixth year they'd gone more than a few weeks without sex plenty of times, but when the option was off the table, it seemed as though it was all either of them could think about. Although to be fair, Hermione hadn't expected Draco to last as long. The outcome of the bet was only that the loser treated the other one to dinner at The Three Broomsticks next time they were in Hogsmeade, but it had now become about more than a stupid bet. It had become a matter of wills, and neither of them were willing to back down. Even if it did mean they were both sexually frustrated.

Although in the last week, Draco had clearly started to crack as he was trying to seduce her. The half naked trick was one he often played, and only the previous day he'd 'accidentally', lost his towel on the way to the bathroom. His Slytherin side was coming out to play, and he was trying to taunt Hermione into losing her cool and admit how much she desired him and how hard she was finding going without having him in her bed.

"Maybe it's time I played him at his own game," she muttered, a sly smirk gracing her features as an idea entered her head.

Draco's seduction tactics hadn't forced her to crack, but maybe if the tables were turned her boyfriend would prove susceptible and he would be the one to break first. She certainly hoped so as she was pretty close to breaking point herself, and she really didn't think she would be able to stand Draco's smugness if he won and she was the first one to admit defeat. It was time to turn the tables on Draco and show him that he wasn't the only one who could play dirty to get what he wanted.

* * *

After making the decision to turn the tables on Draco, Hermione found it easier to turn a blind eye when he wandered around the head dorms half dressed. And her indifference hadn't gone unnoticed, as Draco was starting to sulk. It clearly hadn't been lost on her boyfriend that he was losing his game, and his plan to seduce her wasn't working.

"But my plan will," Hermione whispered to herself as a few days after making the decision to taunt Draco into admitting defeat she got ready to put it into action.

Hermione had decided to put her plan into action on a dreary Thursday evening. Thanks to the heavy rain, Slytherins quidditch practice had been cancelled, and even though Draco had headed down to the dungeons to spend time with his friends, Hermione knew he wouldn't be gone all evening. So while he was gone, she cleared some space in the common room and spread out her yoga mat. She then changed into a pair of tight yoga pants and a small crop top, and just waited for her boyfriend's return.

Hermione had started doing yoga in fifth year when the pressure of being in an exam year had started to get to her. She mainly used it to meditate and to help her gather her thoughts and to keep herself calm and relaxed, but she was aware that some of the positions that could be used would get Draco hot under the collar at a normal time, let alone after two weeks without sex.

Thanks to a charm she'd placed on the corridor where the head dorms were located, Hermione's wand vibrated when someone entered the corridor, and since their rooms were the only habitable space nearby, it stood to reason that the only reason for someone to even enter the corridor was to visit the head dorms. Therefore when her wand vibrated, Hermione assumed it was Draco and she hurriedly placed herself in the downward facing dog position, ensuring that she was facing away from the door so that the first thing Draco would see upon entering the common room was her bent over.

Seconds later, a triumphant smirk crept over her lips as the door to the common room opened and she heard Draco's sharp intake of breath and his muttered 'bloody hell'.

"You're back early," she called, ensuring that she kept hold of the position.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked and Hermione's smirk widened at the slight quiver in his voice.

"Yoga," Hermione replied, looking under her arm at Draco and finding him unable to take his eyes off her. "It's relaxing."

"That's relaxing?" he asked.

"It keeps my body fit and flexible," Hermione answered, slowly righting herself and turning to face Draco.

Well aware that she'd gotten his attention, Hermione then settled herself on her mat and pushed herself up onto her hands and feet, arching her back into the upward facing two-foot staff pose. The result left her bent over in front of Draco, her top riding up so far that she knew he could see the undersides of her breasts.

"Shit," he swore to himself, and even though Hermione was in no position to see what he was doing, she would have bet that he'd had to readjust himself.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently as Draco moved to the side so she could turn her head slightly and smile innocently at him.

"This is payback, isn't it?" he muttered in a choked voice as Hermione arched her back even more before allowing herself to fall back onto the mat.

"Payback for what?" Hermione asked innocently as she assumed the next position, the squat palm press pose, which had had standing with her legs spread wide apart.

"Tease," Draco growled.

"If I were a tease, I would be doing this naked," Hermione retorted, knowing full well that Draco would now be picturing her in her very provocative position without any clothes on. Sure enough, the groan that left his lips and the hand that reached down to press at his groin revealed that was exactly what he'd done.

Wondering how much longer Draco could last, and figuring it wouldn't be long looking at the desire burning in him, Hermione once again changed positions. Lying down on her mat, still facing Draco, she braced herself on her shoulders, arms and feet and raised her backside off the ground in the supported bridge pose.

"Dammit woman, you win," Draco growled, dropping to his knees and pushing apart Hermione's legs.

The action caused Hermione to lose her pose, but she didn't care as she sat up to face Draco, who was now kneeling in between her spread legs.

"Say it again," she ordered.

"You win," he repeated with a snarl as he crashed his lips against hers. "I can't take it any longer," he muttered between heated kisses. "I want you, and I intend to take you right here."

Since it was what she wanted, Hermione didn't have any problem, she just hoped that Draco had locked the door when he'd come back. Although she hardly had a chance to check they weren't going to be disturbed before her boyfriend was peeling down her yoga pants, moaning in appreciation when he found she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Do you always do yoga without underwear?" he asked, his hand sliding between her thighs, causing them both to let out sighs of joy.

"Are you complaining?" Hermione asked.

She wasn't yet going to let Draco know that the display he'd just witnessed had been designed for his benefit as she didn't want him to change his mind about being the one to break first. Although to be fair, she wasn't sure if he could stop himself and even if for some reason he did, Hermione was ready to conceded defeat. She'd been more than ready to get back to it anyway, but now Draco had touched her and she was half naked, nothing was going to come in-between them making love.

"Not complaining," Draco muttered, shoving up Hermione's top and lowering his mouth to her breasts. "Next time I think you should do naked yoga."

"Only if you're going to join in," Hermione gasped, arching up into Draco's touch as his hands swept down her body.

"I'll watch," Draco replied, grinning down at Hermione before he placed a trail of kisses down her naked body, ending up between her thighs.

Crying out in pleasure, Hermione tangled her fingers through Draco's thick hair as he buried his head between her legs, his mouth bringing her all sorts of pleasure. Given their teasing and lack of action over the last couple of weeks, Hermione was already pretty highly strung and within minutes she was screaming Draco's name as he tipped her over the edge.

"I've missed the way you scream my name," Draco muttered with a smirk as he pulled off his shirt and removed his trousers.

"I've missed the way you feel inside me," Hermione countered, reaching for her boyfriend and guiding him to the waiting wetness between her legs.

"I've missed it too," Draco hissed as he buried himself in Hermione's slick heat. "Let's never do this again."

"What? Have sex?" Hermione teased, winding her arms around Draco's neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss. "But I've missed it."

"I mean never deny ourselves again," Draco bit out as Hermione rolled her hips against his. "I don't know about being addicted to sex, but I'm certainly addicted to you. Being with you is the best feeling in the world."

"We can improve that feeling," Hermione purred, nipping at Draco's ear as her fingers trailed down his back, scratching lightly into his pale skin. "Make love to me, Draco."

Catching Hermione's lips with his, Draco didn't need to be asked twice as their bodies moved perfectly in sync together. Thanks to their recent abstinence, and their burning desire for one another, it didn't take long before they reached the peak of their lovemaking. However, it didn't make it any less powerful when they went crashing over the edge together, Hermione pulsing around Draco while he emptied himself inside her.

"Wow," Hermione gasped when she caught her breath.

"Wow indeed," Draco agreed, making no effort to move from where he was lying half sprawled on top of Hermione, still buried inside her. "I'm so pleased I came back to find you doing yoga."

"I'm so pleased you cracked when you did, I was running out of provocative positions," Hermione laughed.

At Hermione's words, Draco raised his head to look at his girlfriend in surprise. "You did this deliberately?"

"Like you weren't trying to do the exact same thing a few days earlier," Hermione retorted. "The only difference was, I wouldn't cave in."

"You played me?" Draco muttered in disbelief.

"Yep, I out Slytherined the Slytherin," Hermione crowed.

"I'm never going to live this down." Draco moaned, burying his head in Hermione's neck.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone," Hermione said, running her fingers soothingly through Draco's hair. "But at the end of the day, does it really matter who broke first?"

"I don't like to lose," Draco pouted, once again lifting his head so he could see Hermione.

"Poor baby, I better make it worth your while losing," she replied. "Trust me Draco, in a couple of hours you won't be able to care less if you won or lost."

"I suppose the price of losing isn't bad," he conceded, tweaking Hermione's nipple and watching the way her entire body shivered in delight at his touch.

"Just a meal in The Three Broomsticks," Hermione said. "And let's be honest, you pay most of the time anyway."

"I was raised to be a gentleman," Draco replied with a smile.

"How about you be a gentleman and take me to bed?" Hermione suggested. "We've got two weeks worth of sexual frustration to deal with. You have no idea how much I've struggled without you. I think I'm just as addicted as you."

"There are worse things to be addicted to," Draco said as he pushed himself to his feet and pulled Hermione up as well.

"And there are worse ways to spend a rainy evening," Hermione added as hand in hand they headed up to Draco's room as the rain pelted off the castle.

"You know, I think I should have admitted defeat days ago," Draco confessed as Hermione climbed onto his bed and settled herself amidst the emerald green sheets. "I've missed seeing the Gryffindor Princess in my bed."

"I've missed being here," Hermione said, welcoming Draco into her arms as their bodies pressed against each other while their lips sought each other out.

In the end, Draco might have been the official loser in their battle of wills, but as they spent their first night together in a fortnight, they both felt like winners. And it taught them a valuable lesson for the future. They were both so bloody stubborn that they would deprive themselves rather than admit defeat, so it would be much easier for someone to submit straight away and save them both a hell of a lot of bother. Although it would be a long time before either of them embarked on a bet which would result in them forgoing sex, because if the last fortnight had taught them anything it was that they couldn't get enough of each other and they were much happier when they were together and they could express their love whenever they desired.

**_The End. _**


End file.
